


Taming the Mountain King

by NavajoLovesDestiel, QuillsAndInk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Sex, Bottom Castiel, Bottom Dean, Castiel is a God, Dean is a hunter, M/M, Smut, Switching, Top Castiel, Top Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 14:04:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 19,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14895968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NavajoLovesDestiel/pseuds/NavajoLovesDestiel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuillsAndInk/pseuds/QuillsAndInk
Summary: The monster stood, silhouetted against the bright full moon, even brighter than the previous night. The snow sparkled vividly around its shadow. From its head sprouted a pair of antlers that branched into many wicked points that seemed to kiss the stars.I’m sorry, Sammy, Dean thought. The monster let out a long breath. Dean’s vision sank into black from the pain. He knew he was going to die





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The beautiful art was commissioned by us. It was made by Jade Hallett. Please do not take it.  
> You can see more of her art here: https://www.deviantart.com/popular-24-hours/?section=&global=1&q=K6034

 

    _You look in my eyes,_

_I’m stripped of my pride,_

_And my soul surrenders,_

_And you bring my heart to its knees,_

_And it’s killin’ me when you’re away,_

_And I wanna leave and I wanna stay,_

_I’m so confused, so hard to choose,_

_Between the pleasure and the pain._

_And I know it’s wrong and I know it’s right,_

_Even if I tried to win the fight,_

_My heart would overrule my mind,_

_And I’m not strong enough to stay away._

Not Strong Enough, Apocalyptica feat. Brent Smith

 

   The pictures made Dean’s stomach turn.

   There were two victims, the first was a lithe girl, no more than fifteen. Whatever had attacked her had done so from behind and had _flung_ her. Her body was curled around a massive pine tree, and blood that had long since congealed into stark blackness against the fiercely white snow seemed to ooze from several circular wounds on her back that had surely broken through her ribs and spine. The second victim was a boy, and his pudgy body was eagle spread not far from the girl. On his stomach and chest were covered in the same wounds as the girl, and the same black blood stained his lips and darkened the whites of his bulging eyes. The pictures, even in the grainy black and white of the online _Denver Post_ , were unbelievably savage.

       “...apparently the cops think it was a hermit with some sort of weapon made of sharpened sticks,” Sam was saying, “but the lore says—”

      “Let me guess: one big, bad, and ugly son of a bitch,” Dean interrupted as he glanced over Sam’s shoulder at the laptop.

      “This happens every so often. Apparently there’s a long history of an antlered god living there. Apparently the Ute tribes used to call it the mountain king. Sent virgins to it as sacrifice,” Sam explained.

       “A _god_? Well, can we gank the fucker?”

       Sam shrugged. “I think so. A gun’ll probably do it.”

      “Well, what’re we waiting for?” Dean demanded and strode off to find his duffle.

        “We still have to get this ghost, Dean,” Sam huffed. Dean shook his head and began stuffing his clothes in his duffle.

        “This is just a salt ‘n’ burn, Sammy. Whatever that mountain king thing is, it’s killed two people. It needs to go.” Dean paused in his packing to turn around and argue.

       “So what, this ghost that has killed _three_ people doesn’t need to be dealt with?” Sam’s eyes narrowed. Dean set his jaw.

       “Yeah. It does. _I’m_ saying we should split up. We’re only in Utah. You finish here, then meet me in Colorado. Ever wanted the head of a god mounted on the bunker’s walls?”

        “That sounds insanely stupid, Dean…” Sam’s brow wrinkled in exasperation.

         “You just want to let that thing go on killing? ‘Cause I’m not okay with that,” Dean bit back. Sam let out a long breath, and Dean smirked; he knew he’d won.

        “Yeah, fine. Go on ahead.” Sam flicked his eyes back to his computer screen. Somehow, winning didn’t feel as sweet. Dean knew Sam was worried. His brother was ever the worrier.

       “I’m taking the Impala, bitch,” Dean said, trying to lighten the mood.

       “Seriously, jerk?” Sam threw his hands up with far more aggression than was usual or necessary

       “It’ll be fine, Sammy,” Dean gentled. Sam broke.  

      “Stay safe, Dean, okay?” It was as close to _I love you_ as they ever got.

       “I will. You, too, Sam. See you soon.” They embraced tightly and then went off. It was never easy leaving Sam behind, but Dean had his morals. Whatever was haunting the mountains of Colorado had to die.

      The nearly eight hour drive was grueling. Starting as he did in the afternoon, Dean found himself driving through the night with no co pilot to keep him awake or take over the wheel. Even so, the Rocky Mountains were startling in their beauty. The moon was bright on the snow and the inky black sky was so saturated with stars it seemed like if there were only one more, they would all fall from the sky like rain.

     Dean shuddered as he thought about what it would be like to die in all this beauty. Snow began to fall lightly, painting the surroundings ghostly, and Dean couldn’t help imagining guttering and bleeding out into the snow, tainting the pristine night with blood that was already darkening with the cold. Dean shook his head hard and drive on with a little more gusto. He needed to be focused if he was going to bring the creature down. He couldn’t think about the death that had happened, but once he allowed it in, it wrapped around his mind like a cloak. Even hours later, at one in the morning, when he had checked into a motel and dropped his tired body into a hard bed his mind was filled with ghosts.

    The next day, Dean dawned his suit and tie and went to the local sheriff. She was a little suspicious of why an Agent Mars from the FBI was calling after the deaths of two nobodies in a mountain town miles from a Wal-Mart or a Burger King. Dean assured her this was just a routine and she told him where the bodies were found. That night, Dean bundled up against the cold and set out to find the creature.

      It took two hours of trudging through deep snow that hid treacherous rocks to get to the place. The snow there  was still tainted with black blood, and paw prints indicated the local fauna had taken an interest. An arctic wind whispered through the trees and Dean looked around him hurriedly, listening for wildlife and more importantly, the unnatural thing. A flicker further down a slope into a mountain valley caught Dean’s attention and he sank back into a thicket to stalk whatever was down there and cocked his gun just in case. He took several quiet steps then froze.

     The monster stood, silhouetted against the bright full moon, even brighter than the previous night. The snow sparkled vividly around its shadow. The monster was near Dean in height and human enough looking. A vague fuzziness near the top of its head gave the impression of hair and it stood upright. But from its head sprouted a pair of antlers that branched into many wicked points that seemed to kiss the stars. Wires, the glimmers that attracted Dean, glinted in its fist.

       Dean raised his gun. He took one last step forward and fired. And missed. The creature whipped around, at the noise but didn’t seem shot. Dean cursed under his breath. He fumbled with his gun, the cold making his fingers slow, and took one more step. Dean slid on an unseen rock and fell hard, but his leg, caught in an unseen snare, jerked the other direction and twisted with a sickening crack. White hot, nauseating pain raced up Dean’s body, and he vomited into the snow. A low groan escaped his throat unbidden. This was what the wires the creature was holding were for. It was tripping victims to gore to death. Suddenly two legs stepped into Dean’s swimming vision. The monster.

       _I’m sorry, Sammy,_ Dean thought. The monster let out a long breath. Dean’s vision sank into black from the pain. He knew he was going to die.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Castiel hated killing. He only did it to the worst hunters, the ones who killed for sport. He knew some of his children would offer their lives to those who hunted for food and used every part of the animal in a sacred way. He had no problem with them.

But when the trophy hunters came to his mountain, then he would warn them away. He had seen far too many of his children killed and just the heads taken, the bodies left behind to rot. These he would kill without a moment’s hesitation.

Those, and the ones who came for him. He knew there were stories still about him, and every once in awhile some would come for him. They wanted to kill him to prove he existed, to prove they could kill a God. Those two children were some who had hunted him. They left him no choice, even though he had warned them away.

He walked out into the night, seeking the serenity it held for him. He loved the snow, it’s quiet beauty and peace were like a balm to him. The moonlight glinted off the snow and looked like jewels.

But this night, something smelled… off. He sniffed the air and then he knew another hunter had come for him. He moved just as the bullet whizzed by his head and buried itself in a nearby tree,

Sighing, he started towards the man, but just as he did, the man went down with a sound that told Castiel that he was badly injured. He heard the crack of the man’s leg and it sounded terrible.

Castiel approached the man with caution. He still might be able to shoot his gun. But as he got closer, he could see the man was in no shape to do anything. He stood over him, sniffing the air and looking intently at the leg.

He could clearly see that the man no longer posed a threat to him. He looked around and found the gun. He picked it up and flung it as far as he could. It flew off the side of the mountain and buried itself in the deep snow. Castiel knew that no one would find it until spring, if ever, and by then it would be rusted and useless.

Then he turned his attention back to the hunter. He winced when he looked at the leg. It was bent in a way that no leg should be. He sighed, trying to decide what to do.

He knew that he should, by rights, kill the man. He was a hunter and posed a threat. But the more he looked at the man, the more he was moved to pity. 

The man was beautiful in a way that Castiel hadn’t seen in a very long time. He felt compelled to help him. Such beauty didn’t deserve to die alone on the mountain.

He leaned down and picked the man up. The man moaned but didn’t come back to consciousness, which Castiel took as a blessing. The pain would be excruciating. 

He carried the man to his cave. It was massive, with plenty of room for his antlers, and it was warm and dry.

He laid the man on his bed. He stood, thinking of what to do. He put two fingers to the man’s forehead and pushed him into a deeper sleep. He pulled off the man’s belt and sniffed at the leather, throwing it into the fire with disgust. He got a knife and cut the man’s pants off, looking  at the leg.

He grabbed the man’s foot and yanked.

Even in his deep sleep, the man groaned in pain. Castiel put two fingers again to the man’s forehead, taking away some of the pain. 

“Rest easy.”

He went in search of two branches that would serve as a splint. When he had two that seemed sufficient to the task, he went back to his cave. He stood over the man and put a branch on either side of the leg, which was now straight, and wrapped the leg from hip to ankle with strips of linen.

Then, knowing that the man would need sustenance, he started a stew. It contained meat, from a deer that had offered him it’s life so that he could live. He added vegetables that his children had brought to him in the fall. He stored them in the back of the cave, where it was coldest.

Last he got a bucket of snow and set it close to the fire to melt.

He stood, deciding what to do next. Walking over to look at the man again, he noticed that he was shivering. He pulled him up and took off the coat and three shirts the man had on, chuckling to himself. Humans were such delicate creatures, he was frankly surprised they had endured as long as they had. 

He covered the man up with two of his sleeping pelts, and smiled when the man seemed to relax under them. Tucking the pelts tighter around the man, he was finally satisfied that he had done all he could.

He walked over across from the bed, near the fire, and sat cross-legged on the floor. He stared at the man, wondering how long he would be out.

He thought about what would happen when the man woke up. He’d probably be frightened, but Castiel was prepared for that. Humans were invariably frightened when they saw him. And he liked it that way. He usually had no use whatsoever with humans.

But for some reason, this one seemed different. He really had no idea why he felt that way, but there it was, nevertheless.

He wondered what the man looked like without his underwear on. He hadn’t seen a naked human in more years than he could even remember. But he resisted the idea. The man deserved his privacy. 

He sat all night and well into the next day, just watching the man. His mind wandered, he really needed to check out his mountain, and yet, he didn’t move. He wanted to be there when the man woke up.

He told himself it was only because he didn’t want the man to injure himself more if he woke up in a panic. He told himself it was for the protection of both of them.

But in truth, he wanted to see the man’s eyes. He would be able to tell a lot from looking in the man’s eyes. It would tell him what kind of man he was. Was he good, was he evil, did he hunt for the fun that was in it? Castiel hoped not.

He really hoped this was an honorable man, one who only thought that Castiel was evil and deserved to die. He wanted the man to be good, kind, one that he might even be able to make a friend.

He knew the chances of that were slim, but still, he hoped.

After a while, he drifted off.

 


	3. Chapter 3

     Dean awoke to an insistent, throbbing pain in his leg. His usual groaning signal that his brain was starting up turning into a whine that died on his tongue when he opened his eyes. The monster was feet away from him, staring at him unblinkingly. Dean shot out of—was that a bed? And promptly fell with a cry when he put weight on his leg.

     “I wouldn’t do that, if I were you,” the creature said in a gravelly voice as old as the mountains.

      “ _Fuck you_ ,” Dean snarled. He searched for his gun, but found it and his clothes save his boxers to be missing. The monster stood. Dean’s blood ran cold. It— _he_ was mostly human, all except the antlers that branched from a thatch of thick, dark hair, and he was completely nude. He was simply beautiful and wild, a thing that put Adonis to shame, but Dean immediately crushed the thought down. He wasn’t supposed to think that about men let alone monsters. Instead, Dean warily eyed the monster’s naked crotch with growing dread. He didn’t plan on…he wasn’t going to…

       “I removed your weapons and I had to cut away your clothes to splint your leg and tend to your wounds,” the monster said uncaringly.

        “You son of a bitch. _You_ set that snare,” Dean hissed. This was good. If he could keep the monster talking, he could find a way to escape.

      “No,” said the monster, “no I didn’t. The snare was set by foolish children. They were trying to kill me.”

      “I’m going to kill you,” Dean snapped. The monster hefted a sigh.

      “I’ve never met you, human. Why do you want to kill me?”

      “Are you serious? You killed two _kids_! That’s got to be fucked up, even for whatever you are,” Dean surprised himself. Why was he still arguing with the damn thing? He needed to escape and find Sam so they could come back and kill the beast.

      “It’s not ideal, no. But I think we both agree that defending oneself is paramount, even if others have to forfeit their lives,” the creature replied calmly.

       “Then why haven’t you killed me?” Dean demanded. The monster took one slow step toward Dean. Dean’s heart hammered violently in his chest. He couldn’t run, he couldn’t walk, he would barely be able to crawl. He was trapped. The monster kneeled.

       “I don’t know. By rights, I should have. But there was something about you lying in the snow…” the monster shook his head, the flicked his eyes to Dean’s. The monster had ineffably blue eyes, like the clear mountain sky and Dean held his stare. The monster narrowed his eyes the looked away.

       “If you’re not going to kill me, what are you gonna do?” Dean asked suspiciously.

       “Heal you, I suppose,” the monster said.

      “And then?”

      “Then.” The monster shuffled close enough to touch. Dean viciously swung a fist at the monster’s head. The monster jerked away and lowered his antlers.

     “Respect, human. I could easily end you.”

     “Dean,” Dean barked. The monster raised his head and squinted at Dean.

     “What?”

      “Dean. My name is Dean, monster. Quit calling me human.”

      “ _Monster_ ,” the creature scoffed, “is that what you think of me?”

      “You killed two _children_.” Dean set his jaw, just like he did when he was trying to win an argument with Sam. Dean felt a sharp pang at the thought of his brother. He would never see Sam again.

       “Humans used to call me _god_ . They used to worship me, they used to respect my children. They called me king of this mountain. Now they have nearly forgotten me, and lost all respect,” the creature growled, “they try to kill me. They try to hunt me down. They destroy my children, for what? _Nothing_ . Then creatures like you crawl into my mountains to kill me for defending myself. And even when I save them from the cold, heal them, allow them to slumber _in my bed_ , they still have the audacity to call me monster!”

    Dean blinked. The monster’s chest was heaving. His lips were curled back over his teeth in a grimace. Dean has seen something once that said when animals grinned, it was a warning to others that their teeth could and would open a yielding throat. This grimace was like that.

     The creature tossed his head hard, the turned around and strode mutley out into the snow. This was Dean’s chance! But his leg was gone. He couldn’t walk on it, and he had no clothes and no weapons. Even if he could crawl, he’d sooner freeze in the storm that was starting to whip up. So, Dean took stock. He was in a massive cave, far from the entrance. It was well lit by a neatly kept fire that threw shadows against the stone of the walls. Still, it wasn’t quite enough to completely remove the cold and Dean shivered. Something that smelled wonderful hung cooking over the fire, but Dean couldn’t reach it. His stomach growled angrily, reminding him just how long it had been since it had obtained food. There was a bucket near the flames and some knives that were far out of Dean’s reach. Besides that there was the bed laden with animal furs. Every comfort Dean could want, just outside of where he could get to them. All he could do was sit miserably as this leg pulsed pain after wave of pain with every beat of his heart.

     An hour later, the monster returned. He was still nude, but looked no worse for wear after being out in the deep freeze of winter. Icicles hung from his antlers, giving them a lovely diamond quality that made Dean swallow hard and internally slap himself. This thing was _male_ , for Chrissake, and an enemy. He needed to learn to control his lust. The monster observed him quietly for a moment.

       “I should apologize. It was brash of me to leave you here. I’m surprised you didn’t soil yourself. Do you feel an urge to relieve yourself?”

       “Fuck you,” Dean snapped again, “even if I did, it’s none of your goddamn business.”

      “You would need to stand, as not to sit in your own filth, and therefore you would need my assistance,” the monster said, “I understand your position, but I am the only one who can help you.”

Dean sighed. The monster had a point. Dean needed to play ball if he was to survive.

      “No, I don’t need to piss,” he grumbled. The creature had the audacity to look concerned.

      “You vomited when your leg was broken. You must be hungry and dehydrated. If you’ll allow me, I would get you fed and watered. Then perhaps I’ll wash your leg to keep it from infection,” the creature explained gently.

      “Fine,” Dean spat. The creature fluidly walked over to Dean and lifted him up as if he weighed no more than a child. He carefully sat Dean on the bed and arranged the furs around him. He watched Dean intently for a moment.

      “Dean,” he said, like he was tasting Dean’s name on his tongue, “my name is Castiel.” With that, he got up and in carved bowls, and ladled them with steaming stew from the pot over the fire. He brought one to Dean with a carved spoon and sat down with his own bowl, just inches away from Dean’s fur covered legs. Dean could almost feel his inhuman warmth.

     Dean struggled with what to say. What do you say to a creature you tried to kill? What do you say to a creature you tried to kill who saved your life? Dean was filled to the brim with questions. Would he see Sam again? Would he make it out alive? He looked at the creature. The god. Castiel.

       “What do you want from me?”

 


	4. Chapter 4

Castiel looked thoughtful. “I’m not entirely sure I want anything from you. I suppose I would like you to show me some respect for saving your life, but beyond that, I don’t really expect anything but for you to heal.”

Castiel took a bite of his stew, so Dean did as well, It was wonderful, and Dean suppressed a moan at finally eating something, and something that tasted damn good. They sat in silence.

Castiel got up and brought Dean a cup of clear, cold water. Dean drank it down, then handed the cup back to Castiel.

“More. Please.” He said it grudgingly.

Castiel smiled and brought him another.

Dean took the time to really look at Castiel. He had to admit Castiel’s face was beautiful. Well, hell, he was a god after all. Dean studiously avoided looking at his body.

They finished their stew and Castiel took the bowls away. Then he came back, standing close to Dean. Dean figited, not wanting the monster to get too near. 

“I could remove some of the pain, if you will allow me to.”

Dean growled, “Hell no! I don’t want you touching me!”

Castiel sighed. “Very well, but if it gets too much, you really should allow me to help.”

Dean was aware of his leg pulsing with pain, but he was far too stubborn to accept anything from this monster. He struggled to lay back down, and Castiel just watched with a touch of amusement.

“You are a very stubborn man, Dean.”

“So I’ve been told.”

Dean was finally able to lie down, but he was sweating and trembling with the effort. Castiel shook his head and walked away, sitting on the floor again across from Dean. He stared at Dean in a way that made Dean intensely uncomfortable.

“So, why didn’t you kill me when you had the chance?”

Again, Castiel looked thoughtful. “Well, you were no longer any threat to me, for one. And you looked so broken, lying there in the snow. I just felt pity, I suppose. Even if you don’t believe me, I don’t kill for sport, or for no reason. I only kill to protect myself and my children.”

Dean considered that for a moment. He couldn’t really fault someone for protecting themselves, but he still thought of Castiel a monster, and a killer.

“I used to be the protector of all of this mountain range. It was my job, and I did it well. But time passed, people forgot the old gods, and I grew weary. Now, I am just the protector for this one solitary mountain. It’s enough. All I wish is to be left alone, to have my children left alone. Is that really so much to ask?”

Dean thought about what Castiel was saying. Did he really fault the creature for wanting solitude and peace? He shook his head to clear the thoughts. He didn’t want to feel sorry for this monster. He still needed killing.

Dean’s bladder was aching. He really didn’t want to piss, or to need help doing it. He struggled to make the feeling pass, but it was persistent.

Finally, defeated, he told Castiel he needed to piss.

Castiel went and got a clay jar and handed it to Dean. He reached for Dean and Dean flinched back.

“I only mean to help you to stand. You do not need to fear me, Dean.”

He reached and grabbed Dean’s upper arms, and helped him to stand. Dean balanced on his good leg and held the jar.

“The least you can do is to give me privacy. I don’t like people watching me piss, if you don’t mind.”

Castiel held him by one arm, steadying him, and turned away. Dean fished out his cock and put the tip into the jar. He pissed and it felt so damn good, he almost sighed.

Castiel peeked at Dean. He looked at Dean’s cock, and found his own cock hardening. He looked away. He wasn’t embarrassed in the least by his erection, but he was sure it would distress Dean.

Dean finished and handed the jar to Castiel. His eyes went down and he saw that Castiel was hard. He pulled away and almost fell.

“What the fuck? You get off on watching people peeing? You some kind of pervert, Cas?”

Castiel took the jar and helped Dean back to bed.

“It is simply a physical response. It bothers you? What are you afraid of? And you call me  _ Cas _ ?”

Dean frowned deeply. “I ain’t afraid. I just don’t like the idea of you popping a boner when you see me piss. And Cas is just easier.”

Castiel sadly shook his head. His antlers moved gracefully. “I’m afraid I can’t control what happens to my body. I’m sorry you find it so offensive.”

He went outside and emptied the jar. He brought it back and sat it close to the bed. Then he went back to sit in the same spot, looking at Dean.

Dean thought about Sam. Sam would be done with the salt and burn by now, and would be wondering where Dean was. He hoped he came looking, it was his only way out. But he was worried as well. Castiel could very easily kill Sam and never think another thing about it.

“My brother will come looking for me.”

Castiel sighed. “I doubt he can find you. It has snowed a lot more, and our tracks are well covered. This cave is warded. But if he does find it, I will deal with him accordingly.”

“You better not kill him! I’ll kill you with my bare hands if you hurt my brother!”

Castiel smiled. “Such passion! I have no intention of doing your brother any harm, unless he forces me to. I admire your loyalty. This is exactly how I feel about my children.”

Dean considered this when a sudden wave of pain hit him so hard, he gagged.

Castiel stood up and walked to him, putting two fingers to Dean’s forehead before he could pull away. He removed the majority of the pain and then took a step back.

Dean felt the pain recede. He took a deep breath. 

“Thanks.”

He thought about it. It would probably be at least four weeks before he could put any weight on his leg, maybe more. The thought both filled him with rage and terror. He couldn’t imagine spending four weeks, let alone more, with Castiel, trapped in this cave.

“You could let me go. Carry me down the mountain, or drag me.”

Castiel considered that. “I could, I suppose. But it would probably at the very least cause you more pain that you could withstand. It might also do you harm. And, to be honest, I am enjoying having the company. It has been a very long time since I had someone to talk with.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

    That night found Dean attempting to sleep after Castiel had tended to his leg. The beast had once again allowed Dean to have his bed while he slept on the floor of the cave. But Dean couldn’t sleep. He was in a monster’s den, utterly defenseless, and freezing. Colorado had decided to whip a violently cold wind that penetrated the cave and curled deathly fingers around everything. The fire had died down to embers and Castiel was unbothered. His sleep wasn’t even disturbed. Dean was left to shivers that jostled his frame and teeth that chattered so hard it was difficult to breath. 

      “Dean?” Castiel lifted his antlered head. “You’re cold.” He added some wood and his breath to get the fire going again. 

      “No shit, Sherlock,” Dean grumbled Through his quaking jaw. Castiel got up from the fire and went to Dean. He reached out a hand but Dean recoiled.

      “Dean, please,” Castiel reasoned, “I would make you warm if I can.” A snarl curled Dean’s lips back over his teeth. The gesture was natural and foreign all at the same time. It seemed Castiel’s wildness was rubbing off on him.

     “Leave. Me. Alone.”

     “Suit yourself. But you’ll freeze, I won’t.” Castiel watched Dean intently, apparently waiting for his grudging acquiescence. If that was what he wanted, Castiel had another think coming. Dean didn’t know how Castiel planned on getting him warm, but he was sure he wanted no part. He would rather freeze. 

     Castiel hefted a long suffering sigh, but backed away and went to go lay back down. Dean smirked to himself in victory.  Even though his bones were jangling in the harsh cold, he was no one’s bitch. Exhaustion eventually dragged him beneath its waves.

       Dean woke up to warmth like he hadn’t felt in days. He turned around to burrow further into it, but stopped. It shouldn’t be warm. Last night he had been freezing and somehow he didn’t think winter had let up. He opened his eyes. Pressed up against his back was a slumbering,  _ very naked _ Castiel. His neck was bent at an awkward angle to accommodate his antlers, even so, he was beautiful.

_ No _ , Dean chastened himself,  _ no, no no _ . No men and no monsters. It was the rule of the roost. The rule of manhood and the rule of hunters. No men was something Dean had learned on the receiving end of his father’s fist. The second was just common sense. He killed monsters. Monsters killed people. The predator did not like the prey. The predator did not lust after the prey. Predator killed prey. End of story.

       “What the  _ fuck _ , Cas,” Dean yelled so that his voice broke the fragile air between them. Castiel roused immediately, antlers narrowly missing scraping Dean’s eye. 

     “What? What’s wrong?” His voice was so gentle and concerned that Dean felt his stomach churn. 

     “Get away from me,” Dean growled. Those stupid feelings that were taking root in him needed to die. 

     “Dean.” Castiel did as Dean asked  immediately. He leapt off the bed with all the grace a human body had no right to contain. “I mean you no harm. You would have died without my body heat. I would’ve asked your consent if I could’ve woken you.”

      “Then you should have let me die,” Dean spat with as much venom as he could inject into seven little words. Castiel looked devastated. Beyond wrecked, beyond the realm of tears, just crushed under Dean’s words.

      “You’d rather die than touch me?” He asked, and Dean realized Castiel was upset for  _ him _ . He shook his head in confusion.

     “No, I don’t…”

     “You simply want to  _ die _ ?” Castiel’s voice shattered further. 

      “No…”

      “Then why would you say that?” Castiel took a step closer. And sat on the edge of the bed unbidden. Dean couldn’t escape. “What are you afraid of?”

       “Spiders,” Dean said. Castiel snorted.

       “This is all about spiders?” Dean couldn’t bring himself to say the truth. That Castiel was beautiful as no one had right to be. That he smelled of wild and pine and it drove Dean nuts every time he was near. That Castiel was supposed to be a monster and Dean was supposed to be a hunter and this could never work, as much as Dean wanted it to. That Dean was a man, and men didn’t fuck other men, or get fucked. That Dean had spent the past nights dreaming of the ocean of Castiel’s eyes, steadily drowning in them. Or that Castiel’s warmth was the only truly real thing Dean had felt in years. Or that Dean wished Castiel was a woman, just so he’d have a real reason to kiss him. And he didn’t even  _ know _ Castiel.

      Dean would happily burn up and fade out of sight for one kiss from Castiel. But that’s not how things worked.

      “Yeah,” Dean said, “spiders. Freaks me out. I feel them every time people touch me.” It wasn’t all a lie. Dean felt liquid fire heat his veins at every errant touch from Castiel. Castiel squinted at him, as if he were trying to discern whether or not Dean was lying. Dean felt perspiration build under the fringe of his hair. If Castiel discovered his feelings, the best thing he could hope for would be death. Castiel sat back. 

      “I’ll refrain from touching you more than necessary, then.” He seemed disappointed. Sadness hunched his shoulders a little. Dean wished he didn’t care. But this was the safest course of action, even if it hurt. 

     “Thanks,” Dean said stiffly. If he said anymore, truths might come out. Dean was resigned to his feelings, but that didn’t mean he was ready to face them. Castiel nodded with the same stiffness. Dean couldn’t help but fall in love with the way Castiel’s antlers stood straight and proud, even when he was unhappy. 

     Castiel brought Dean water, and helped Dean stand to piss. True to his word, Castiel touched Dean only as necessary, and this time, he didn’t check Dean out while he was peeing. Castiel’s cock remained flaccid between his legs and as much as Dean had been angry to see the erection yesterday, he certainly missed it today. It was kind of nice to think someone found you beautiful enough to get aroused. 

    For breakfast, Castiel heated up two more bowls of stew for them. He brought Dean a bowl and was careful to not allow their fingers to brush against one another. They ate in silence and Castiel stayed on the floor, nowhere near Dean. Dean missed his warmth far more than he thought he would.

     “I must go look over the mountain. I’ll be back shortly, and I clean your leg, if you consent,” Castiel said after a while. 

      “I consent, I guess,” Dean managed to sound grumbly, but he couldn’t stop a thrill running through him at Castiel’s touch. He worried how his body would react. Castiel nodded and left Dean to a misery he couldn’t understand. 


	6. Chapter 6

After he returned, Castiel took off the linen and washed Dean’s leg. He was gentle in the extreme and Dean found himself reacting to the touch. He hated himself for feeling anything for Castiel, but there it was. He struggled with wanting to tell Cas he had been mistaken, that he could touch him again, but of course, he didn’t.

True to Dean’s wishes, Castiel avoided all contact with Dean for the rest of the day. The sadness that was evident on Castiel’s face made him feel guilty. Castiel really was beautiful to look at, and Dean caught himself glancing at him often, missing the heat that was in Castile’s touch. 

Evening came, and the sun went down. They ate the last of the stew and Castiel stoked up the fire.

“I’m sorry, it won’t last the night. You should wake me when you get cold and I’ll stoke it again. I do not wish you to be cold, or uncomfortable in any way, Dean.”

As the temperature dropped, Dean began to rethink his position. 

“Okay, Cas, you can get in here with me, But you turn away and I get behind you, understand? I guess I don’t really want to freeze to death in the night.”

Castiel’s face brightened. He walked over and slid under the pelts, turning away from Dean. Dean sighed at the warmth, and at having Castiel so close again. He knew it was wrong, he knew he didn’t really want to have feelings for the monster that was Castiel, but he actually wanted to kiss the back of his neck.. He felt like his skin was burning everywhere that he and Cas touched.

Sometime in the night, Dean woke up and he was plastered to Castiel’s back. His cock was nestled in Castiel’s asscrack and it felt so good, Dean was forced to take a deep breath.

He pulled back, and Castiel muttered in his sleep and scooted back until he was nestled against Dean again. 

Sighing, Dean accepted it. He wished he could wrap his arm around Cas, but he knew that would be a huge mistake on his part. He went back to sleep, curled against Castiel’s warm back. 

He woke up with an erection, and pulled away quickly before Castiel had a chance to catch him.

Castiel woke up and yawned. He turned slightly towards Dean.

“Did you sleep well, Dean?”

Dean willed his erection to go down. “Yeah, I slept okay, Cas. Thanks.”

Castiel lept out of bed with the same grace he had shown the morning before. He turned and he was erect, too. Dean stared at Castiel’s cock, pretty much sticking right in his face. He thought it was beautiful before he had a chance to react to that thought.

“Do you need to urinate?”

Dean said no, even though he really did. He needed his cock to get soft so that Castiel didn’t find out about it.

Castiel went to get him water, but Dean said he wasn’t thirsty. He resisted the urge to wiggle, he had to piss so badly.

Castiel cocked his head and looked at Dean with a questioning look.

“You need to urinate, Dean. Why do you resist?”

Dean frowned. “Yeah, okay, I do. Just bring me the damn jar.”

Castiel went and got the jar, and helped him to stand. He looked at Dean’s cock, which was still at half mast. 

“You are embarrassed. There is no need, Dean. It is a natural physical reaction.” He turned to give Dean as much privacy as possible while he still held onto Dean to steady him.

When Dean was finished, Castiel helped him back in the bed and took the jar to empty it.

When Castiel came back, Dean said, “You realize I can’t stay in this bed the entire time my leg is healing. I need to get at least some exercise.”

Castiel put the jar back and smiled. “Of course, Dean, and when you reach the stage where you can put some weight on it, I’ll help you to walk around the cave. You aren’t ready for that yet.”

Dean knew Castiel was right. Cas went and sat in his usual place.

“So, tell me about your family, Dean.”

Dean sighed. “There isn’t much to tell. My mom died when I was four, my dad died a few years ago after making a deal with a demon and now it’s just me and my little brother.”

Cas nodded. “I’m sorry for your losses. I’ve lost almost everyone in my family as well. As far as I know, I only have one brother left, but I have not seen him in many years, so he may be dead as well. It’s hard to lose family.”

Dean nodded. He felt a little sorry for Castiel. He was obviously all alone in the world. 

“I’m sorry, Cas.”   
Castiel looked both grateful and surprised. “Thank you, Dean.”

They fell into a silence and Dean thought about his dad. He once had feelings for a boy, the same age as he was, but when his dad found out, he’d beaten the shit out of Dean.

“No son of mine is going to be a god damned faggot.”

The words still rang in his head. He wondered how different he’d be today if his dad hadn’t been such a homophobe. But that was useless. 

He switched to thinking about Sam and how worried his brother had to be about him. He wished there was some way to let him know he was alive. But the idea of Sam finding out about Cas troubled him. He wasn’t so sure he really wanted Castiel dead anymore. 

He looked at Cas. Cas seemed to be lost in his own thoughts.

“What are you thinking about, Cas?”

Castiel looked at him. “I’m not sure I should tell you, Dean.”

Dean frowned. “What, you thinking about killing some kids again or something?”

Castiel looked shocked. “Of course not, Dean! I was thinking how nice it would be to pleasure myself, but you are so puritanical, you most assuredly would not approve.”

Dean was shocked. “You thinking about jacking off? Right there, in front of me? Hell no, no way.”

Castiel sighed. “I knew you would feel that way, even though it is perfectly natural and pleasurable. Do you never pleasure yourself, Dean?”

Dean squirmed. “Well, of course I do, but not right in front of other people. And certainly not in front of another dude.”

Castiel smiled, “I’m unsure of what is meant by ‘dude’? That means a human male, does it not?”

Dean sighed. “Yeah, Cas, it is a human male. You aren’t exactly human but you sure as hell are a male.”

Castiel smiled brightly. “I will take that as a compliment, Dean.”

Dean growled, “Yeah, well, you would.”

Castiel got up and walked over to the bed. Dean moved back, and Castiel sat on the edge of the bed.

“We need to find some common ground. I wish to be your friend, not your monster, nor keeper, nor even just the instrument of your healing. Do you think we can ever be friends?”

Dean thought about that. He felt, well,  _ things _ about Cas, there was no denying that.

“We can try, Cas. I’m willing to try.”

Castiel smiled even bigger and shook his antlers. “That pleases me very much, Dean.”

 


	7. Chapter 7

    “So, uh…” Dean was at a loss. Castiel wanted to be _friends_? Seriously?

    “Tell me, Dean, you seem so steadfast in your overmodest beliefs. I’ll admit, it’s been a while since I’ve had any real contact with humans, but the others of your kind have been far more permissive. Why are you so afraid?” Castiel sat down on the bed.  

     “Are you really still going on about the jacking off thing? I shouldn’t even have to tell you why that’s wrong,” Dean growled, surly at the prospect. How could he watch Castiel get off and not get hard himself?

      “What’s wrong about it?” Castiel pressed, “you and I both have urges, you and I both understand the pleasure it holds, it’s not as though you haven’t seen a penis before, I don’t understand your revolt.”

      “Well, sex is an intimate thing, right?” Dean asked weakly. Where had this conversation gone? _How_ was he discussing sex with a god? Castiel for his part, seemed completely unconcerned and tipped his head from side to side.

       “It should be, if it’s between mates. But not always. Humans used to leave me virgins for their various holidays. Samhain,  Imbolc, countless others, it never mattered. There were massive orgies. Males, females, as long as there were orgasms for all, we were happy,” Castiel said.

      “People left you _virgins_? That’s sick,” Dean asked in disgust. It made his stomach turn, thinking about how many people Castiel had been with. And virgins! Dean was far from one...at least he thought so. Castiel lifted and dropped a shoulder.

       “Virgins are pure. To remove that is a great honor and connotes great power. I treated them with nothing but respect,” Castiel told him, clearly offended at the idea.

         “So you deflowered a bunch of little girls. Nice, Cas. Real fuckin’ nice,” Dean snapped.

           “No. Not little girls. I have absolutely no sexual attraction to children. They were raised to be a virginal gift. They were well aware and fully able to consent,” Castiel fired back. He cast Dean a baleful glare.

         “So they groomed kids to get fucked by you. That’s like rape, Cas.” Dean wasn’t sure what he was angry at anymore. Castiel shook his head, aghast.

         “Never! I wouldn’t touch a person without consent. A few children were picked and disallowed sex when they were young, as per what I assume is the usual for humans. And on when they became men or women in their culture, they were offered to me. If they wanted. Some didn’t and I sent them away,” Castiel explained.

        “Wait, you fucked dudes?” Dean felt a flutter of hope ignite in his chest.

         “Mmm,” Castiel agreed, “I prefer them to women, though there were many beautiful ones that I pleasured in my time.”

      “So, you’re, um, bisexual?” Dean asked, trying to crush the hope in his heart. No men and no monsters, that’s the rule.

     “Perhaps. I’ve never really kept up on human terms.” Castiel looked at Dean, squinting hard. “Do you have a preference, if I may ask?”

     “Chicks,” Dean said too quickly, “I love chicks, man.” Castiel let out a long breath, but when he looked at Dean, Dean swore there was still a modicum of suspicion in his eyes. Mostly, they were just doleful.

       “A shame. You’re quite lovely, Dean.” Dean felt something warm and fuzzy settle in his chest. It _hurt_ to squash it down, more than anything else. It burned crueler than anything Dean had ever felt, like some dark, sick thing was devouring his heart.

      “Don’t say shit like that, man,” Dean snapped, “I thought you wanted a friend, not a straight boy toy to fuck.”

      “Friendship and sex are not mutually exclusive. Sex doesn’t always mean mating, but I will respect your wishes.” Dean wasn’t sure he wanted his wishes respected, but Castiel got up from the bed and stoked the fire into a blaze. He went to the back of the cave and returned with raw meat and some herbs and cooked them over the fire. He gave half to Dean and they ate in silence for several moments.

       “So, Cas,” Dean said a while, “are the forest animals and stuff what you keep calling your children?”

      “I’m their keeper. This is my mountain, so they are my children. I can understand them, inasmuch as they can be understood and they call me father.” Castiel said without looking up from his food.   

       “So how can you eat meat?” Dean was surprised that his tone came out as genuinely curious instead of bitter like he’s intended.

       “Well, my children are not my blood, just my domain, and more than anything they understand that there is an order to things. They sacrifice their lives so mine can continue. They know their sacrifice will not be in vain and that I will respect their bodies, so there is no moral dilemma. Those who kill just to kill them, though, they will pay,” Castiel explained. Dean nodded. It sort of made sense. Nothing should die without purpose. Nothing should suffer for no point.

      They fell back into silence as they finished their meal. Castiel took Dean’s bowl and scrubbed them with melted snow before setting them neatly aside.

      Dean thought more and more about Castiel masturbating. What if this was his only chance to see what he truly wanted. Would he even be able to survive seeing what he could never have? No men, no monsters. No men, no monsters. But why? Why, why, why, Jesus fuck, _why_ ? Why was Dean this way? Why did what was right and what he wanted _always_ have to be at odds. Why couldn’t he just be a man and love a man. What did Castiel have to be a monster. Why did this have to hurt?

        “Hey, Cas?”

        “Yes, Dean?”

        “About the jacking off thing…”

       “Don’t worry, Dean. I won’t.”

        “Well—”

        “I know it makes you uncomfortable—“

        “ _Cas_.”

       “What?”

       “You can. I mean, you can jerk it, or whatever.”

       “Dean?”

       “Yeah?”

       “Are you sure?”

        “I guess. I mean, I get how it is.”

        “Thank you. So, I’ll just…?”

        “Go ahead.”

        “Okay,”

        Castiel took his cock in hand, and turned away from Dean. He gave a soft moan. Dean’s body took interest. _Oh, fuck_.

 


	8. Chapter 8

Before Dean could even think about it, he said, “Cas? Turn around. Let me see you.”

Castiel turned around, his cock in his hand. It was growing erect. It was long and thick and uncut. Just one drop of clear precum glistened at the tip. Dean licked his lips.

Castiel smiled at him and then let his eyes flutter shut. This gave Dean the opportunity to watch Castiel unguarded.

He watched Castiel’s hand run up and down the length of his cock, and Dean’s cock responded. He reached under the pelts and grabbed his own cock. It was already hard and Dean bit back a moan.

His eyes were glued to Castiel, and he squeezed his cock almost painfully. He began to run his hand along the length, thrusting up just a little into his fist.

Castiel was making little noises that only made Dean harder and more wanton. 

Dean watched Castiel as he did a little twist on the upstroke and ran his thumb across the head. Dean watched his every move, committing it to memory, but he didn’t know why.

When Dean was close, he suddenly figured out the problem with what he was doing. He was going to come, and it would either get all over the pelts or all over him, and there was no way to hide that fact from Castiel. He couldn’t stop, though, so he made the decision to pull back the pelts and let the come cover his belly. 

He groaned and Castiel opened his eyes just as he was coming as well. His cum covered his hand and splashed on the floor. Castiel smiled at Dean as he came.

“I knew you needed that. I’m very pleased that you decided to join me. It felt good, yes?”

Dean nodded and tried to tamp down his embarrassment.

Castiel got a soft cloth and handed it to Dean, and went to get one to clean the floor. When all trace of what they had done was gone, Castiel came and sat on the edge of the bed again.

Dean looked away, ashamed.

“Do not look away, Dean. It was perfectly natural. I believe that if you did not have a preference for females only, we could make each other feel very good.”

“Yeah, well, that’s not going to happen, Cas. Not ever.”

Castiel looked sad again and Dean hated when he made Castiel get that look on his face.

Castiel nodded. “If that is how you want it, I will, of course, respect your wishes.” He got up and went to the place where he sat so often, watching Dean.

“So tell me. Dean, have you ever been with a male?”

“No! I haven’t.”   
“Then how do you know you would not enjoy it?”

Dean sighed. “I just know, okay? I don’t have to shoot myself in the leg to know it hurts.”

Castiel looked thoughtful. “An odd choice of analogies. You think it would be painful? I assure you, it isn’t.”

Dean was getting mad again. “And how would you know? You ever take it up the ass?”

Castiel frowned. “That is a very vulgar way to put it, Dean. But yes, I have been both on the giving and receiving end of sex with a male.”

Dean was shocked. He never imagined Castiel would let another man fuck him. Castiel was just full of surprises.

“ _ Can we please stop talking about sex _ !” Dean was surprised at how loudly he yelled that.

Castiel nodded, his antlers shaking gracefully. The edges of his mouth turned up in a half smile. “Of course, Dean. What would you rather talk about?”

“I don’t care. Just anything. You chose.”

Castiel thought about it. “My children told me they saw your brother two nights ago. He left, apparently, because there was no trace of you.”

Dean felt guilty. He knew Sam would think he was dead.

“Isn’t there any way to let him know I’m alive?”

“I don’t think that would be wise. I know you feel badly about him, but he would try to kill me and he might succeed. I do not wish to die, nor do I want to kill him.”

Dean nodded sadly. He knew what Castiel was saying was true, but he still missed Sam and wanted him not to worry.

Castiel helped Dean piss again, then got more meat for their dinner. They ate in silence, each lost in their own thoughts. After Castiel had cleaned the bowls, he took the bandages off Dean’s leg and washed it again.

Dean shut his eyes, not wanting Castiel’s touch to inflame him like it did. Castiel seemed to be taking his time with the task, or so it seemed to Dean.

The day was drawing to a close. Castiel stoked the fire up, and sat down again. Dean was grateful for the heat.

“Uh, Cas… about sex…” 

Castiel smiled. “Yes, Dean?”

Dean hated himself but he wanted to know more.

“You really prefer having sex with men?”

Castiel nodded. “Oh yes, I do. Females are nice, but there is nothing like a strong body entwined with yours. And of course, males have that bundle of nerves that make sex with them very pleasurable, both to give and to receive.”

Dean thought about that. He knew about men having prostates, but he never really thought about it in relation to sex.

“What does it feel like? I mean to be on the receiving side.”

Castiel smiled. “It is wonderful. It is like nothing else in the world. I don’t even know how to describe it. But when that bundle of nerves is stimulated, it is like an aurora borealis in your brain. It’s like the universe is inside your body and you can only barely contain it.”

Dean thought about that. He had decided that no one would ever know they had these conversations so he didn’t feel like they couldn’t talk about sex. He was so curious.

“Do you have any other questions, Dean?” 

Dean couldn’t think of any that seemed safe enough to ask. He shook his head. “Nah, I was just curious.”

It got dark in the cave, and the temperature dropped. Castiel poked the fire again, then walked to the bed. 

“May I?” He indicated he wanted to get in, so Dean scooted back and lifted up the pelts. Castiel slid in beside Dean. Dean struggled with wanting to kiss Castiel again. He turned his head away.

“Good night, Dean,”

“Yeah, good night Cas.”

Sometime in the dead of night, Dean woke up, hard. His cock was slotted into the crack of Castiel’s ass.

Cas turned his head. “You may penetrate me if you desire it, Dean.”

 


	9. Chapter 9

     _What?_ “What did you say, Cas?” Dean’s heart hammered in his chest. No men, no monsters.

     “You may penetrate me, if you wish.” Castiel stayed stock still, waiting, gauging Dean’s reaction. Dean couldn’t see his face, but he imagined it: blue eyes wide and calculating, lips pursed in impatience. Castiel’s body was rigid and his head was tilted, pressing his antlers against the bed.

      “Penetrate you? Like,” Dean swallowed. _No men, no monsters_. “Like, stick my dick up your ass?”

      “Crude, but yes. Penetrate my body. With your penis. Only if you want to.” Castiel rolled over to face Dean. _Yes_ danced on the top of Dean’s tongue. No men, no monsters. But why? _Why?_ He was all alone but Castiel. Beautiful Castiel, who was inches away and willing. No one had to know, right? It’s not like anyone could smell the gay on Dean. Plus, he’d be gone once his leg was healed and he’d never see Castiel again. No harm, no foul. Maybe he could have a man and a monster.

      “But I only like chicks,” Dean said, unsure.

      “Do you?” Castiel challenged. Dean shook his head hard. He was so confused. Castiel’s warm breath ghosted over his lips. Dean smashed them together, all thoughts and doubts gone, lost forever to his lust.

      Castiel was an excellent kisser. His lips were not like a woman’s, rougher, and his stubble scraped against Dean’s chin and cheeks but it was exhilarating. Dean was kissing a _man_. Dean was kissing a monster. As Castiel tilted his head for a better angle, his antlers brushed Dean’s head, gently, but wildly, never letting Dean forget who Castiel was.

      It was the best kiss of Dean’s life. It was wild and rough and messy, filled with tongue and the careless graze of teeth. Castiel pulled away from Dean’s lips and began to press kisses along his jaw and neck, nuzzling in close.  Warmth filled Dean’s chest, mixing with the self hatred at that rose within him. It was a bittersweet fire in his chest, but at least Castiel was there, kissing it all away. Any thought fled, good or bad, fled his head when Castiel rolled his hips against Dean’s. Castiel’s naked length slid deliciously along Dean’s cloth-covered one, bringing friction and wrenching a moan from Dean’s unwilling throat.

      “You’re beautiful,” Castiel whispered into Dean’s  chest. He was steadily rutting against Dean. “Enter me,” he growled, “make me impure, _make me forget I am a god_.”

       “Yes,” Dean found himself saying back, “yes.” It was all too good. Too right. Castiel kissed Dean’s lips again, soft this time, syrupy sweet. Then he rolled away. Dean whimpered at the loss of Castiel’s strong body rubbing against his in a symphony of pleasure. He got out of the bed and went past the fire to fetch another clay jar. Dean, keened for him. He was past words, past higher thinking, just a creature who needed to feel the other creature near him. But Castiel returned quickly. He rolled Dean onto his back, carefully, then drew the furs keeping over him back. He gently pulled Dean’s underwear away, and Dean’s cock sprang free, erect and proud and aching for attention, just like Dean himself. Castiel bent and gave Dean a few cursory laps with his tongue that would have sent Dean bowing off the bed if his splinted and immobile leg would have allowed it. Vaguely, he wondered how this would work.

       Castiel once again distracted him. He kneeled beside Dean, legs spread, tumescent cock straight and drooling against his belly, heavy balls drawn up tight. It was a beautiful sight, Castiel aroused and full, all for Dean. All because of Dean. Castiel dipped his fingers into the clay pot he had retrieved and in the full firelight, they glistened like oil when he withdrew them.

        Then he reached between his own legs. Past his cock, past his balls, to his ass, Dean realized. It was an enthralling thing to watch, Castiel preparing himself for Dean. He moaned aloud, crooning Dean’s name as he bounced on his fingers. Dean swallowed as the first flickers of heat began to pool into his belly. He wouldn’t last long. But Castiel soon deemed himself prepared enough and crawled over  to straddle Dean. There was nothing lovelier than the antlered god, glorious and tall, waiting for Dean to enter him. He reached back, slicked Dean up with the remaining oil on his fingers, and brought Dean to his hole.

     The experience was different. Castiel felt nothing like a woman. His hole felt tiny against Dean, after a moment of Castiel pressing, Dean slid inside him, and was engulfed by tight heat. Dean nearly screamed. It was good, so, so, good.

      “ _Cas_ ,” he whined. And Castiel began to ride him, hard. He was always mindful of Dean’s leg, but he bucked his hips with reckless abandon, never letting Dean forget he was a wild thing. He bent low, trapping his cock between his and Dean’s bellies, but he still rammed body on Dean’s cock, faster than quicksilver. He gazed fiercely into Dean’s eyes and his antlers framed Dean’s face.

     “I’m a god and I worship you,” Castiel growled in a voice that was cracked and husky with lust, “just as you worship me, with your body.”

      “Cas, I’m gonna…” Dean trailed off as fire raced up his veins. Castiel was all heat and unpredictable as the mountain. He somehow tightened himself around Dean and that was all it took.

     “Fuck. _Fuck_ . _Casti-el_ ,” Dean shouted as he came long and hard, buried deep within the antlered god. And Castiel in turn made a noise like an elk’s bugle that somehow formed the syllable of _Dean_ and he came messily over their stomachs.

      Dean was left breathing hard. Castiel pulled off him, and got up on shaky legs to get them a soft rag to clean up with. Dean, for his part felt floaty and in another universe. He’d had a man and a monster, no, a _god_. And nothing happened. Nothing bad, anyway. Maybe he could do this. Maybe he and Castiel could work this out. Castiel dutifully cleaned Dean and himself off then tossed the rag aside, and after pulling the pelts back over them and helping Dean back on his side, snuggled in close. Dean nuzzled into his chest. Just before he drifted off he heard Castiel whisper, so low he could barely understand it,

       “Oh, beautiful thing, I love you in the spaces between seconds.”

     


	10. Chapter 10

When Dean woke up, he was alone. He stretched, figuring Cas was out checking up on his mountain. And then he remembered.

He remembered everything. Being inside Cas, what it felt like, what they’d done together. Panic rose in his throat. What the fuck had he been thinking? 

He wasn’t thinking, that was a big part of it. 

He looked around the cave, wild to get up and run back to his old life, to Sam, to anywhere Cas wasn’t.

But then he took a breath and thought it out. No one had to know what happened between him and Cas. It would remain his secret. And the more he thought about what they had done, the more he remembered what it was like… being inside Cas, seeing him in all his wild beauty above him, the kisses… the more he calmed down. The more he wanted it to happen again. The more he wanted Cas.

Cas’ words echoed in his head. ‘Oh, beautiful thing, I love you in the spaces between seconds.’

Cas had said those beautiful words. To him. He felt his chest tighten, just remembering how Cas had sounded when he said them.

He almost felt love for Castiel. The god. He loved a god. Was that even possible? He felt like he was going insane. 

Then Castiel returned. He smiled at Dean as he entered the cave, and walked to the bed.

“Good morning, beautiful boy.”

Dean shook his head, “I’m not beautiful. Stop saying that.”

Castiel looked concerned. “Why do you say that? You are very beautiful. You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Dean stared at him. Castiel was the most beautiful thing Dean had ever seen. He felt a catch in his throat.

Dean looked away. But then he turned back and looked into Cas’ eyes.

“Cas, I want to know what it feels like.”

Castiel looked curious. “Want to know…?”

Dean blushed, “I want to know what it feels like to be… well, penetrated. Make love to me. Cas, Please.”

Castiel brightened. He jumped up and got the pot of oil, then returned to pull back the pelts that still covered Dean. He worked Dean’s underwear off him carefully, so as not to jostle his injured leg.

Dean spread his legs as much as he could, given the splint. Cas helped to move the injured leg further. He leaned down and kissed the tip of Dean’s rapidly hardening cock. Dean whined at the feeling.

Then Cas got on the bed between Dean’s legs. He pushed up on the good leg and Dean bent it. He felt so vulnerable and kind of frightened, but he wanted this so badly, he just took a deep breath and tried to relax.

Cas poured some of the oil into his hand, then leaned over and kissed Dean. Again, it was the best kiss Dean had ever gotten. Cas ran one finger around Dean’s hole and Dean clenched and a moan escaped his lips.

“Relax, beautiful boy. I will not hurt you.”

Dean tried, and then Cas pushed his finger into him. Dean gasped. It felt strange and sort of intrusive, but also it felt good. Cas moved his finger back and forth and Dean sighed and relaxed even more.

Castiel kept the finger in him until he felt Dean grow calm, then he pushed another into Dean. 

Dean pushed back against them. Then Castiel found his prostate and rubbed over it.

Dean saw stars. He arched up his back and cried out. It was exactly like Cas had described. He felt the universe exploding inside him. It was unbelievable.

Castiel kept up moving the fingers in and out until a third finger made an appearance. Dean felt too full, but he knew that Cas’ cock was a lot bigger than these three fingers, so he took a deep breath. As Cas began to scissor his fingers and open Dean up, it felt better and better.

And then they were gone. Dean whined at the sudden emptiness, but Cas kissed it away.

Then Cas was on his haunches, and he grabbed Dean’s good leg. He pulled it up against his chest and Dean felt the head of Cas’ cock pushing against him.

When it breached him, he cried out. There was a sudden flash of pain but then it was gone. The burn that was left behind felt unfamiliar but kind of good.

Then Cas pushed in more and all thought was erased from Dean’s mind. He was just lost in the feeling of where their bodies were joined. He wanted it all

He was aware that he was chanting, “Cas, Cas, Cas…” over and over. He looked up at Cas. The god was so beautiful above him, it took his breath away.

Cas slowly bottomed out and Dean whined. 

“More, please, Cas… move…”

Cas pulled back and slowly pushed in again. Dean thought he would lose his mind, it felt so good. It felt, well,  _ right _ .

Cas pushed in and out of Dean, and Dean was making sounds he’d never heard come out of himself before. He was so lost in the feeling, he didn’t even try to touch his own cock, but then he felt that familiar tightening in his balls and the heat spread out.

“Cas, I’m going to come…”

Cas kissed him. “Yes, come for me, my beautiful man.”

Dean did. He came so hard he screamed with it. He thrust against Cas and his spend splashed over his belly. 

He clenched down on Cas and Cas groaned. He thrust in and out a few more times, then he filled Dean with warm come. It felt amazing to Dean.

Cas fell onto Dean and panted. He turned his head and kissed Dean behind his ear. 

“You are perfect for me, Dean. You are my perfect, beautiful boy.”

He pulled out and stood up. He got a cloth to clean Dean off and then he laid down next to Dean again, gathering him up in his arms. 

Dean sighed with contentment. 

“That was wonderful,  Cas.”

Dean lay in Cas’ arms and thought about everything.

“You told me you loved me.”    
“I do love you. I love you more than I ever thought possible. You are perfect to me, Dean. I feel as if I have waited millenia for you. And here you are, in my bed. My perfect mate.”

Dean was shocked beyond his comprehension. “Your  _ mate _ ? I can’t be your mate. I’m human, you’re a god.”

Castiel lifted his head and looked at Dean with a unreadable expression.

“But you are. You are my mate.”

 


	11. Chapter 11

    “But...” Dean was at a loss. Castiel looked so earnest, but this made no sense! How could Dean be his mate? They only had sex twice. Dean wasn’t even sure of his feelings about Castiel.

    “I feel it in the marrow of my bones,” Castiel said, “you and I are meant for each other. Tomorrow, by the light of the full moon, we shall make the mating complete.”

     “Woah, woah, _wait_ ,” Dean said, panic rising, “isn’t mating like _marriage?_ ”

      “From what I understand.” Castiel nodded.

       “But we’ve only know each other for such a short time…”

        “And in that time, I’ve fallen in love with you,” Castiel whispered and Dean knew it was true. He just didn’t know it was true for him. He didn't _know_.

       “Cas, you can’t,” Dean said. Castiel pressed in close.

       “Of course I can. I’m a god and I shall love who I please,” Castiel replied flatly. There was a tension that made his muscles ropey against Dean. He was getting annoyed with Dean’s protests.

       “But, Cas,” Dean said weakly, “loving me, it’s no good. I’m a hunter. Loving me’ll kill you.”

      “If loving you kills me,” Castiel murmured, so close that his breath ghosted over Dean’s face, “then I was ready for death the moment I saw you lying in the snow.”

       “ _Cas_ ,” Dean said. He didn’t know what he felt or how he _should_ feel, but Castiel’s body was warm, and solid, and real, and safe and he burrowed into it. Castiel adjusted them, so that Dean was safely tucked against Castiel. Castiel moved himself carefully, always aware of his antlers and Dean’s leg.

     “Dean,” Castiel sighed. He tenderly brushed his lips against Dean’s head. “How can you not feel it? I know you can’t, yet. But I do. Our bodies were married long before either of us even began. We were written in the land and the sea and the stars.”

      “But.” Dean didn’t know what to say. If that was true, then the land and the sea and the stars were some fucked up bastards. Dean didn’t _want_ to want men. Or whatever Castiel was. Why couldn’t he love a woman or something? Or better yet, nothing at all. His life was danger incarnate. He already had Sam. He didn’t need the potential of losing anyone else.

      “Hush. Rest. Tomorrow we will belong to each other and you will understand,” Castiel gentled. Dean nuzzled against him. No matter what he was, he was the comfort Dean needed, even if it confused him. Castiel’s steady heartbeat lulled him to sleep. And through the muddle of Dean’s feelings he knew Castiel was right. Against his wishes, and those of his father, he had ended up right where he was meant to be.

       The next morning, Dean was brought to by a warm around mouth around him. Castiel was nestled between his legs, the pelts drawn back so they wouldn’t be damaged by his antlers. A moan was the first noise Dean made, quickly followed by a thrust of his hips that was hindered by his damaged leg. Castiel pulled off Dean and Dean whined at the loss. Castiel placated him gently with loving kisses peppered on his inner legs.

     “I must know, Dean. Do I have your consent to continue?” He lifted his head over where Dean was hard and aching to nuzzle his stomach.

     “Jesus, Cas. _Yes_ , I consent,” Dean growled. Castiel grinned and swallowed Dean back down. Dean keened. Castiel’s mouth was hot and wet and somehow, he managed to reaffirm Dean’s feeling of safety through a blowjob. When Dean came, it was into Castiel’s mouth and throat. Castiel swallowed Dean’s seed around where Dean was nestled in his throat, making Dean’s hips buck involuntarily. Castiel pulled off Dean with an affectionate nuzzle to Dean’s softening cock. And when he kneeled upright and the pelts fell away from his shoulders, Dean saw, with incredulity, that Castiel’s stomach was sticky.

       “Cas, did you…?” Did a a god just fucking come from sucking Dean off? What the hell did _that_ mean?

      “My depths resonate when yours resound,” Castiel told him by way of explanation, “I told you you, we are mates.” Castiel crawled up the bed beside Dean and kissed him on the mouth lazily.  Dean groaned when he tasted himself on Castiel’s tongue. It made him weirdly and obscenely happy to know that even for just a moment, Castiel was marked by Dean. That should anyone else kiss Castiel, they’d know he’d been with Dean.

      The last thought bothered Dean. He found he _hated_ the idea of Castiel kissing anyone else. The idea of Castiel being with anyone else as he had been with Dean made Dean’s stomach turn so hard, he nearly gagged and had to pull away from Castiel’s lips to suck in a steadying breath.

      “Dean?” Castiel wrapped both arms around Dean.

      “I want to be your mate Cas,” Dean said. Castiel kissed his cheek.

      “We’ll mate tonight. I love you, beautiful boy.”

      “I’m not there yet,” Dean said sheepishly.

      “You will be,” Castiel said, his voice strong and confident, “I have faith. Now, do you need to relieve yourself?”

      All day, Dean wondered how he missed it. Castiel fixed them breakfast, and helped Dean piss and stoked the fire to keep them warm. He tidied the cave. He cleaned Dean’s leg and replaced the linens of the splint. He even pressed some healing magic into Dean to help his leg heal even quicker. They talked. Castiel loved Dean with his words and with his body. And Dean was still confused. Why the hell would a _god_ be so attentive to a nothing like Dean? But did that matter? Was Dean so stupid as to give this up, just because this was strange. Castiel kissed him and Dean had his answer.

       “It’s nearly moon rise,” Castiel said, standing at the mouth of the cave.

       “Yeah?” Dean lifted himself up on a careful elbow.

       “We’ll mate at its height.” Castiel smiled sweetly at Dean.

        “What exactly does that entail?” Nervousness flickered into Dean’s chest, and mixed with the eagerness that had steadily built up throughout the day.

        “Some magic to bind our souls together,” Castiel said. He came over to Dean and sat down. His expression turned hungry. “And then sex so passionate, the stars will rip open the roof of the cave to watch.” Dean’s mouth went dry. Oh, _fuck_.

 


	12. Chapter 12

Dean worried at a fingernail. He knew he wanted this, he wanted to be mated to Castiel, but still… he also wanted his leg to heal and to go back to Sammy and his old life. He couldn’t leave Sam alone, thinking he was dead. But he also couldn’t see anyway that Cas would be willing to leave his mountain and go live in a bunker either. He just couldn’t see the end game.

But the moon was getting higher all the time and he was committed to doing this. Committed to Castiel, the mountain God. How fucked up was this? His mind was reeling.

Castiel turned to look at him from where he stood at the cave opening. 

“You are thinking too hard, Dean. I can hear you all the way over here. Stop worrying. Everything will work out exactly as it is meant to.”

Cas walked to the bed and looked down at Dean. “I won’t have you worrying about anything. It is almost time and you need to clear your mind.”

“Yeah, okay, Cas.” Dean did his best to shove the thoughts plaguing him away.

Castiel walked once more to look outside, then he came back to the bed.

“It is now time. I will help you to stand.” He grabbed Dean under the arms and lifted him effortlessly. Dean wobbled and then got his balance on his good leg. 

Cas held him close. Cas’ eyes shut and he began to chant. Dean didn’t know what language it was but it sounded beautiful. It made Dean feel very relaxed, very… what? He felt almost translucent, if he had a word for it. 

Castiel’s hands began to glow. White light was flowing out of them, and he put them over Dean’s heart.

Dean felt like someone had hit him right over his heart. He gasped for breath, but then it began to feel warm. Warmth spread out until he was engulfed in light and warmth and he felt love. He loved Castiel, he loved  _ everything _ . He loved the universe, all the animals of the mountain… he felt pure joy fill him.

He opened his eyes and looked at Cas. Cas was glowing and had a look of such joy on his face it took Dean’s breath away. 

He became aware that Cas had stopped chanting. His eyes were open and he was looking at Dean with love. Dean wanted to kiss him, but he didn’t know if that was okay or not. 

Castiel pulled him into an embrace and it felt like coming home. All Dean could think was, ‘I’m home. I’m finally home.’

Castiel pulled him back to the bed. As he turned, he saw many sets of eyes looking in at them.

“Cas… what are they…”

Castiel laughed, even as he laid Dean on the bed. 

“They are my children. They wish to watch me mate.”

“Oh okay.” Dean couldn’t think of anything else to say to that.

Castiel stretched Dean out on the bed and threw the pelts to the floor. He squatted over Dean, and got the pot of oil that Dean hadn’t even noticed before. He put his fingers in the jar and then reached back. 

Dean realized he was opening himself so that Dean could fuck him. His cock responded to the sight immediately. He watched as Cas worked himself open and then pulled his fingers out of himself. He positioned himself over Dean’s throbbing cock and slid down, never pausing until he was fully seated. Dean groaned in pleasure.

Cas began to rock himself back and forth, punching a moan out of Dean. He rose up and sat back down and it was so wonderful, Dean was afraid he wouldn’t last long.

Dean grabbed Cas’ hips and began to thrust up into him, hard, fast, needy and filled with lust. Castiel threw back his head, shaking his antlers, and howled. It sent shivers down Dean’s spine, knowing he could make a god sound like that.

Dean felt the heat building in his balls. He managed to whisper to Cas that he was going to come, and then he did. He filled Cas over and over. Cas howled again and came all over Dean’s belly and chest. Dean held Cas’ hips so hard, he was sure he’d leave bruises on that perfect skin.

They panted in unison, then Cas pulled off him and he whined. Castiel put a finger to Dean’s lips. “Hush, my beautiful mate, it is not finished yet.”

Dean hardly had time to register what Cas had said when Cas was putting an oil-covered finger in him. He bent his good leg to give Cas better access.

“I’m not sure I can…” Cas put two fingers of his other hand to Dean’s forehead, and Dean felt his balls get full and heavy again. His cock got erect and all he could do was moan.

Cas worked him open and he thrust against the fingers, wanting more, wanting it all.

Cas pulled his fingers out and grabbed his cock. He pulled back the foreskin and slapped the head against Dean’s hole a couple of times, then slid in.

Dean threw back his head and cried out in ecstasy.  He wanted Castiel inside him so badly, it was all he could think. ‘I want, I want…’

Castiel leaned over and kissed him, all tongues and teeth and spit. Dean grabbed him behind his neck and pulled him closer, even as Castiel sunk in him all the way.

Cas rocked in and out of him, and Dean was lost to anything except where they were joined. It was like they were one person, bound to one another in the most intimate way

Dean met every thrust Cas made into him with one of his own. He bucked up and Cas thrust in and they made the music of the universe together. Dean swore he could hear the stars singing.

Castiel lost his rhythm and Dean knew he was going to come. 

“Yes, Castiel, fill me. Give me your seed.” Dean didn’t know why he said that but it sounded right to him. Cas came and Dean did too. 

Cas threw back his head and howled again, and this time, Dean joined him. All the animals outside the cave howled as well. They joined their voices in a song of love and mating and joy.

Castiel fell forward onto Dean’s chest and Dean wrapped his arms around  _ his _ god.

Their breath was labored and even so, they kissed.

When Cas could speak, he said simply, “It is done. We are mated forever.”

And Dean answered, “It is done. We are mated forever.”

When he looked again, all the creatures that were standing outside the cave were gone. Only he and Castiel the god remained.

Dean now understood. And he knew he loved Castiel with every fiber of his being.

 

 


	13. Chapter 13

   Dean woke up in love. It thrummed through his veins with every beat of his heart. He got it, somehow. Whatever Castiel had done last night made him see. This was where the universe wanted him. He was born to be the mate of a god. Which was a terrifying thought and Dean took careful stock to make sure this wasn’t just some love spell that would end in his bloody demise. But Dean was still Dean. He still wanted to hunt and more than anything he missed Sam. He simply was in love with Castiel. 

      More than anything. More than the sun, more than the moon and more than the stars. 

       Castiel began to rouse next to Dean and his lips familiarized themselves with the delicate skin just above the jut of Dean’s jawbone. Dean tilted his head to kiss Castiel good morning properly. It was a slow kiss, a lazy one; it was a kiss that tasted of wild and warmth and home. It was a kiss that demanded nothing and gave no answers. None were needed. Dean loved Castiel and Castiel loved Dean. It was science, written in the light of dead stars who gave their lives to be dulled by the brilliance of two bodies lying entwined deep in the mountains of Colorado. All this and more, Dean knew. 

       “‘S chemistry,” Dean slurred after a while, still drunk on love and Castiel’s lips. 

       “Hm?” The god, having gotten out of bed to observe his domain, had his back to Dean. He turned. 

      “You and me. Our love and shit. It’s chemistry.”

       “How so?” Castiel went to sit on the edge of the bed.

      “The stuff that makes me loves the stuff that makes you. Sammy told me all about it, the nerd.” Dean smiled at the thought of his brother. “Theory of entwinement or whatever.”

      “I’ve heard of that, from some young offering many years ago. I’m sure that’s not what it is.” Castiel smiled widely and Dean fell a little deeper in love with him. 

       “Still,” Dean said. He hauled his body and broken leg over to kiss Castiel’s naked ribs. He sighed. At first happily, then heavily. He missed Sam.

      “What?” Castiel asked him with a frown. Fingers carded their way through Dean’s hair. 

      “Nothing,” Dean said.

      “Liar. Tell me,” Castiel murmured. 

      “Cas, just leave it...leave it be.” Dean nuzzled Castiel’s hip.

      “Dean, my heart, please. I can feel your sorrow. Let me ease it if I can.” He continued stroking Dean’s hair until Dean was boneless against him. 

       “I miss my brother,” Dean finally relented. 

       “Oh,” Castiel said. 

       “Yeah,” Dean agreed. He hefted another great sigh.

        “Are you not happy here?” Castiel twisted his head to look down at Dean. He worried his lower lip in his teeth. His fingers traveled from Dean’s hair down to his cheek and rubbed loving circles against his stubble. 

      “C’mon, Cas, of course I am,” Dean said, pressing his face into Castiel’s hand, “I just miss Sam. I wish I could see him.”

       “Dean, that’s not—”

       “Yeah, yeah I know. I don’t want you two hurting each other. It’s just, he’s my little brother and he thinks I’m dead.” Dean fought back a sniffle. Castiel helped him sit and pressed a little more healing magic into Dean’s leg. 

      “Perhaps...perhaps you could send a note to him?” Castiel said slowly, with great hesitance. Dean perked up immediately.

      “Really?”

      “Nothing that would bring anyone any harm, just...an assurance of life.”

      “Okay.” Dean deflated. He wanted Sam to see him. He wanted to see Sam. “But quit telling me what to do.” Castiel looked startled.

      “I apologize for coming off that way. I just want us to remain safe.” He wrapped both arms around Dean’s middle and tugged him closer. Dean dropped his head so his eyes weren’t gouged out by Castiel’s antlers. 

       “What are we gonna do after my leg heals, Cas?” Dean asked, nuzzling against Castiel’s neck. 

       “I’m not your keeper,” Castiel replied flatly, 

       “But if I don’t want to stay in a cave all my life…”

       “Then you’ll leave,” Castiel said without hesitation, “and I’ll follow you.”

       “You’d give up all this for me? Cas, you’re a  _ god _ ,” Dean said incredulously. 

       “And you’re my mate. I told you in my vows, it was just last night, don’t you remember? You are every breath, bent and beckoned from my lungs, you are every sliver of light I see, you are the wailing moon that lights the night and the yearning sun that dawns over the horizon. All is you, you are all. And I will always follow you into the dark,” Castiel explained. Dean leaned away to stare at him.

      “That’s what you said?”

      “Did you not understand me? I’m sure I spoke in a human tongue.”

      “Not any that I speak.”

      “Hmm.” Castiel nuzzled Dean’s hair. “I’ll go gather some charcoal and light tree bark that you may write your brother.” Castiel got up to do just that, but not before he placed a loving, lingering kiss on Dean’s lips. Dean sat dazed. Castiel loved him enough to give up everything. That was a lot. Far more than Dean could even contemplate. Luckily, he didn’t have to think too long, as Castiel returned with a piece of cooled charcoal from the fire and a flat piece of aspen bark for Dean to write. 

    He wrote a simple  _ I’m alive _ note that he knew Sam would understand. He couldn’t convey his happiness, or his love, or that he’d come find Sam once his leg had healed, or that holy shit, Sam had a brother-in-law that was an antlered god of a mountain who didn’t seem to own any clothes. He just told Sam the abridged truth: Dean was injured but alive. 

    He gave the note to Castiel who went to the mouth of a cave and gave an odd call. One of Castiel’s children arrived and Castiel spoke to it in a language that human voices had long forgotten. It looked at him queerly then replied in the same odd call Castiel used to summon it. It took Dean’s note from Castiel and disappeared back into the mountain.

      “Your brother is still near the mountain, grieving you. Your note will find him,” Castiel said and resumed his seat beside Dean. Dean sighed happily.

      “Thanks, Cas.”

      “Now, shall we pleasure each other?” Castiel had a hungry grin. Dean returned it. Oh,  _ yes. _

 

_ ****** _

 

__ Far away from the cave in a motel Sam Winchester sat grieving his brother. What had gone  _ wrong _ ? Dean was always so solid, so good on solo hunts. What was the beast the took his brother down? 

     Something slapped the window sharply and made Sam jump violently. Momentarily broken from his reverie, Sam got up to have a look, gun cocked and drawn. A piece of bark lay flat against the window pane, pressed flat by the wind. Sam examined it with growing horror. Was that…? Yes it was! Writing. Not just any writing, that was Dean’s familiar scrawl.

_ Sammy _ , the note read,

_ Hey. I’m alive. Miss you. Jerk. _

_     Dean. _

__ Sam dawned his jacket and readied his weapons. The monster was holding Dean captive. Sam was going back to the mountain.

 


	14. Chapter 14

Dean’s eyes took in the sight of Cas crawling onto him, straddling his hips. He looked up into the face of  _ his _ god and the sight took his breath away. Cas leaned over and kissed him tenderly, but he grabbed the back of Cas’ neck and pulled him into a filthy one, all tongues and teeth.

“Make love to me, please…” Dean needed Cas inside him more than he could even comprehend.

Cas smiled at him and it lit up Dean’s world. “Of course, my beautiful boy.” 

Dean was overcome with the warm feeling of being loved, being worshipped. He felt like the universe belonged to Cas and him alone. The cosmos sang for them exclusively.

Cas grabbed the jar of oil and oiled up his fingers, moving down. Dean bent his good leg and hefted his splinted one to the side.

Cas circled a finger around Dean’s hole and then pushed it in. Dean let his head drop back and moaned. Soon, there was a second finger and then, three.

“I’m ready, Cas, please…”

Cas leaned over and kissed him again, pulling his fingers out and replacing them with the head of his cock. Dean pushed against it, trying to get it all inside him, and Cas obliged his need. Dean gasped at the feeling, it was as if Cas completed him in a way that he never knew he needed. He grabbed Cas’ arms and dug his fingers in. 

“I love you… I love so much I don’t have words.”

Cas whispered hotly in his ear. “I love you as well, my Dean, my mate.”

As Cas began to move inside him, Dean closed his eyes and let himself just feel. He was only really complete when they were joined and he wished they could be like this forever.

Cas was slow and tender at first, then it got harder and faster and more possessive. Cas owned him, body and soul, and Dean wouldn’t want it any other way.

 

Sam was practically running up the mountain. He was going to find Dean or die. He had to slow down after a bit to catch his breath but he continued on. He had to save Dean. He had his gun out and trudged through the snow like a wild man.

 

Castiel slowed up, wanting it to last. He looked down at his mate and the blissed out look on his face, and he felt a warmth in his chest that he hadn’t felt in hundreds of years; maybe he’d never felt this way before. He leaned over and kissed Dean again, murmuring “My beautiful mate…” against Dean’s lips.

Cas sped up and began to snap his hips, thrusting into Dean hard. Dean felt his balls tighten and pull up. He came, crying out Cas’ name. It never failed to blow his mind, that Cas could make him come without either of them touching his cock. Cas pushed in and came inside him. He loved that feeling, the heat of Cas’ come filling him. It was like a prayer to the stars, in an language Dean couldn’t speak but one he knew in his heart.

Cas fell forward onto him and he wrapped his arms around his mate, holding him tight to his chest. After they had caught their breath, Cas sat back up with a grin. 

“Now, it’s your turn.” He touched Dean and Dean felt his balls grow heavy again. Cas reached for the oil, but Dean grabbed it from him.

“Let me this time.” 

Cas eyes grew dark and he nodded. Dean dipped his fingers into the oil and then reached behind Cas. His fingers searched for, then found Cas’ opening. He pushed one finger inside and Cas threw his head back and shook his antlers.

“So good…”

Dean wanted to make Cas look like that all the time. He worked his finger around and then added another. It slipped in easily, but Dean wanted to keep it up. He added a third and began to work them in and out. Cas moaned and pressed back against them.

 

Sam was nearing the top. He couldn’t believe how quickly he’d reached the summit. He looked around, walking more slowly. He didn’t know exactly what he was looking for, but he was sure he’d know when he found it.

 

Dean pulled his fingers out of Cas, and Cas moved over his cock. Dean grabbed the base to hold it steady and Cas slid down it. They both groaned with the feeling. Cas sat on Dean, taking him fully inside. He held a moment, then moved back up. Dean grabbed Cas’ ass and pulled the cheeks apart, punching a moan out of Cas. 

Dean began to thrust up into his mate as best he could, given his bum leg. It seemed to be enough for Cas, who was making little sounds that weren’t exactly human, but that thrilled Dean as much as if they were.

Just like every other time, Dean could hear the forest singing, the music of their love echoed in his ears. He looked up at Cas again and felt such a rush of love that he started to cry. Cas looked down at him and wiped the tears away with his fingers. He seemed to know what Dean was feeling, and Dean wondered if Cas was feeling the same thing.

“I love you too, my perfect mate.” Of course Cas knew what he was feeling. Why even question it?

Then Cas’ antlers shivered and he came. His come coated Dean’s chest and belly. It was amazing when Dean looked at Cas while he was in the throes of an orgasm. He looked more like a god then, than any other time. Dean thrust in harder and he could feel he was so close…

 

Sam saw the cave. It had strange symbols carved all around the entrance. This was it, Sam just knew instinctively. He raised his gun and walked to it. He could hear sounds coming from it, and some of them sounded like Dean’s voice but he couldn’t make out much. 

He walked inside, and when his eyes adjusted to the light, he looked at the sight and stopped. It was his brother, he was sure of that. But some _ thing _ , some beast was on top of him and they were… having sex?

“Dean?”

 

Dean heard Sam’s voice, He instinctively grabbed Cas and pulled him down onto his chest, and heaving his bad leg out, he rolled over on top of Castiel to protect him.

The pain was like a white-hot poker in his brain. He promptly passed out.

Sam ran towards Dean, even as the monster jumped off of him and reached a hand towards Dean’s forehead.

“Leave him alone!” Sam was screaming and it echoed throughout the cave.

The monster turned to him with a snarl. “I do not wish to hurt you, but I will. I am trying to take away his pain and to give his leg healing and you must not try to stop me.”

Sam walked near the bed but stopped. The monster put his hand on Dean’s forehead and light came from his palm. 

In a moment, Dean groaned. He opened his eyes and looked at his brother, then at Cas.

“Hi Sam. This is Castiel, my… husband.”

 


	15. Chapter 15

     Sam was confused, Dean knew. Hell,  _ Dean  _ was confused, but somehow it was true. He was married to an antlered god, body, mind, and soul. 

     “But Dean, I got your note…” Sam trailed off. Sam was confused and Sam had always hated being confused. His gun was still raised, and pointed directly at Castiel’s chest. Confusion was making him antsy, Dean could see it. The finger he held against the trigger twitched.  _ No _ . Dean loved his brother more than anything but he  _ could not _ shoot Castiel. 

   Castiel, on the other hand, looked singularly unconcerned with the gun. His muscles were corded beneath his skin and his head was tilted low in the most unambiguously threatening way. He didn’t look so much like a man with antlers just now. He looked far more like an animal, a wild thing protecting his mate.

     “Dean,” Sam said again, but he was more unsure this time. Dean opened his mouth to say something—he didn’t know what— but Castiel beat him to it.

     “Sam Winchester.” Sam’s name sounded longer somehow, more meaningful in Castiel’s rough voice. Dean fell more deeply in love and reached out to stroke Castiel on the leg. A muscle beneath Dean’s fingers shivered appreciatively. 

      “I swear, if I find out you cursed Dean to fall for you I’ll tear you  _ limb from limb _ ,” Sam snapped. His gun was still raised. 

     “I would not curse my mate.” Castiel’s voice was little more than a growl now, something low and angry from deep in his chest. His lips peeled back over his teeth in disgust and holy  _ shit _ had Castiel’s canines always looked that sharp? 

     “‘M fine, Sammy,” Dean added, trying to deescalate the situation, “Cas hasn’t done anything to me.”

     “Dean, look at you! The hell has that thing done to your leg?” In arguing with Dean, Sam’s attention on Castiel lapsed. The gun dropped half an inch. Dean felt his heart thud in temporary relief. Castiel remained as stoic as ever.

     “Cas didn’t, Sammy. It was my fault,” Dean said weakly. The pain from his earlier exertion was starting to become more pronounced again. Sam looked warily back and forth between Dean and Castiel.

     “Can you not hear his pain?” Castiel said lowly, glaring at Sam. “I cannot heal him while you point that death machine at me. Drop your weapon.” 

     “And who’s to say you won’t kill us both?” Sam retorted suspiciously.

     “Sammy, goddamnit,” Dean cut in, voice rough, “he won’t do anything. I’m suffering here. Drop the fucking gun.” 

    Sam looked startled, but he carefully put his gun on the floor by his feet. Castiel nodded approvingly.

    “Now kick it over to me,” he said. Castiel’s fingers found Dean’s on his thigh and he stroked soothing circles over the back of Dean’s hand. Sam kicked the gun over to to Castiel, who picked it up, and with a word of whispered magic, crumpled it in his hand as easily as if it were made of aluminum. He dropped the now unrecognizable gun and gently toed it aside. Then he turned his back to Sam and pressed both hands to Dean’s leg. The effect was immediate and Dean sagged gratefully back against the bed. Castiel took Dean’s hand and kissed each of his fingers. Warmth filled Dean’s chest.

     “Dude…” Sam was wide-eyed. 

      “We’re together, Sammy,” Dean said. He drug his body further up the bed to he could see Sam around the wall of Castiel. He smiled as Castiel flopped down beside him. 

      “But,  _ how _ ?” Sam was no less confused, but he seemed comforted by Dean’s openness. Dean’s heart warmed over once again. He could always rely on his little brother. 

     “He didn’t hurt my leg, Sammy—” Dean started.

     “ _ Sam _ ,” Sam interrupted 

     “ _ Anyway,”  _ Dean continued, “it was those kids we saw in the paper. They set snares to try and trap Cas, but he killed them. I got caught in one of the snares.” 

    “It’s true, Sam,” Castiel added helpfully. He inclined his head. Always careful not to scrape his antlers against something. 

     “But you still killed kids,” Sam said, pointing an accusatory finger.

     “Yes,” Castiel agreed, “but they also would have done me harm. Can you blame me for defending myself?” Sam’s shoulders sagged.

      “And what about you Dean? You have sex with men now? I thought you were a “chicks only” guy?” Sam demanded. Dean winced, and Castiel set his jaw haughtily, but Sam didn’t seem angry.

     “You got a problem with it, Sammy?” Dean asked with a little more defensively than was necessary. Castiel laid a soothing hand on his chest. 

     “No.  _ No _ . I just wish you would have told me,” Sam said. And goddamnit, he was giving Dean his best puppy dog eyes. Dean relented. Castiel’s body relaxed into his side. 

    “I’m sorry, Sammy.”

     “Me too.” They were silent for a while. Castiel turned away from Sam and nuzzled into Dean. 

     “C’mere,” Dean said, raising an arm, “hug it out?”

    “Dude no!” Sam retorted in disgust, “you’re naked and covered in jizz!”

    “You didn’t seem to mind that before!” Dean argued, but he didn’t mind Sam’s revolt. He was giddy with having his brother back. 

    “I thought you were going to  _ die _ before,” Sam shot back. 

    “Loosen up, Sammy,” Dean gave Sam a lecherous smile and adjusted himself. Sam whipped a hand to cover his eyes. 

   “ _ Jesus _ , Dean, cover your fucking shame!” Castiel sent a bemused glance between the brothers and rose from the bed to stoke the fire.

    “I see how you’re related,” he commented amusedly, “Sam, you’re nearly as prudish as Dean was with my own nudity.”

     “Well, no one wants to see someone else’s junk,” Sam said. His cheeks pinked and he looked a little ashamed of himself. Dean stifled a laugh. 

     “Yes, Dean tells me that’s a human thing. Odd little ants you are,” Castiel replied placidly. 

      “Cas, stop posturing for my brother!” Dean groused. Sam smirked at Dean. 

      “I’m not posturing. I’m merely referencing that I am a god and you are not,” Castiel said serenely, but Dean saw the upward tug at the corner of his mouth and the glint in his eye. He was playing with them. Dean fell in love all over again. 

     “You two are so gross,” Sam said with a genuine smile, “makin’ doe eyes at each other.” Dean had the grace to blush. Castiel just returned Sam’s smile with a smaller one of his own. He gestured to the heap of furs by the fire.

    “I sense a storm will kick off soon, and I know humans are not particularly robust and you aren’t dressed for such weather. Stay with us, Sam. Can I interest you in dinner?”

 


	16. Chapter 16

Sam stood and looked between Castiel and Dean.

“Oh come on, Sam, you can’t make it back down the mountain in a storm. Just relax.” Dean was grinning at him.

Castiel continued to stir something in a pot on the fire.

Sam relented. “Yeah, okay. I’ll stay. But I have a couple of questions.”

Dean sighed. He wasn’t surprised that Sammy wouldn’t let things go.

“Okay, first, where is your phone? I tried calling you so many times I lost track.”

Dean hadn’t thought about his phone once. Where was it?

“Uh, probably lost it when I fell. I guess it’s out there in the snow somewhere.”

Sam nodded. “Okay, so you tripped over a snare. It must have been one hell of a trip to do that to your leg.”

Dean nodded. “I fell a ways down the mountain. I don’t remember much.”

“So Cas found you and what? Carried you back here?”

Dean blushed. “Well, yeah, but not until after I shot at him.”

Sam’s eyes got big. “You shot at him… and missed?”

Castiel turned with a smile on his face. “It was not for lack of trying. I just have very good reflexes.” Dean smiled at him, feeling warmth in his chest.

Sam shook his head. “Okay, whatever.”

Castiel came over to him holding out a bowl filled with steaming stew. It smelled amazing and Sam took it with a nod of his head.

Castiel went and sat on the bed next to Dean with two more bowls, and they all dug in.

“Wow, this is good!” Sam actually spoke with his mouth full, to Dean’s amusement.

Castiel inclined his head to acknowledge Sam’s statement.

They finished eating even as the storm began. The wind raged as if it was angry at the mountain for even existing. Sam was glad he decided to stay, he would have never survived that trek back down.

The only light in the cave came from the fire and Castiel got up and stoked it until it was burning brightly. 

“Time for sleep.” Castiel threw the furs over to Sam. Sam spread them out on the floor of the cave and curled up under them.

Castiel walked to the bed, and Dean pulled back the furs to let him in. Dean curled around Castiel, and Castiel wrapped his arms around his mate.

Sometime in the dead of night, Dean woke up. He was the little spoon with Cas pressed against his back. Cas’ cock was hard and huge and Dean pushed back against it.

Castiel stirred and hugged Dean tighter. He heard Castiel’s voice deep and soft in his ear.

“What do you need, mate?”

Dean wiggled his ass against Cas and whispered, “Need  _ you _ .”

Castiel kissed the back of his neck and moved until his cock was in the crack of Dean’s ass. Dean whined and Cas clamped his hand down over Dean’s mouth.

“Shh. We must be quiet.” Dean nodded.

Cas slid his cock into Dean and Dean moaned as quietly as he could into Cas’ hand. Cas established a very slow but steady rhythm that drove Dean wild with need.

Castiel never made a sound. Dean, on the other hand, was forced to bite down on Cas’ hand to keep quiet.

It was so good. Dean’s heart filled with love for his god all over again. He reached back a hand to grasp Cas’ hip.

They came at the same time. Dean knew he made a mess of the furs but also knew that somehow, Cas could clean them with a wave of his hand.

They kissed lazily and Dean was asleep before he  knew that it was happening.

When Dean woke up, Castiel was nowhere to be seen, and Sam sat against the wall opposite of Dean with a bitchface on.

Dean yawned. “What?”

“You weren’t as quiet as you thought you were.”

Dean laughed. “Hey, we make a lot of noise usually. You should have been asleep.”

Sam growled, “I  _ was _ asleep until the two of you woke me up!”

Castiel’s voice startled them both as he walked back into the cave.

“My apologies, Sam. Dean can be very noisy…”

Sam put his hands over his ears and Dean laughed even harder

“So,” Castiel continued, “the storm has passed, but there is much snow accumulated. I don’t know if it is safe for you to go back down yet or not.”

Sam sighed. “That brings me to something…”

Castiel sat next to Dean on the bed, running his hand up and down Dean’s arm. Dean smiled up at him and kissed Cas’ ribs.

“I was thinking we could make a litter and carry Dean down. I think he should be seen by a real doctor.”

Dean’s head jerked up. “No! Absolutely not. I’m not leaving this cave until I can walk out on my own two legs. And I don’t need no ‘real’ (he used finger quotes) doctor. Cas is healing me just fine.”

Sam sighed. “Be reasonable Dean.”

Dean shook his head. “I said no, Sam. Drop it.”

Castiel remained silent, just listening. 

Sam turned to Castiel. “So, unless you think I can’t make it, I’m going back down today.”

Castiel tilted his head. “I think you will be fine. I will tell my children to keep an eye on you. If you have any difficulty, they will alert me.”

Sam nodded. He dug the phone out of his pocket and handed it to Dean.

“Take this. I’ll buy a new one when I get down. I’ll call you so you have the number. That way, we can stay in touch.”

Dean nodded and took the phone. “Be careful, Sammy. I need you, jerk.”

Sam chuckled. “Need you too, bitch.”

Castiel stood up and grabbed Sam in a hug. Dean had to smile at the look that Sam gave him over Castiel’s shoulder.

Castiel walked to the entrance of the cave with Sam. He stood and made a call that both sounded inhuman and like he was saying words in a strange language.

He turned to Sam. “I have told my children to watch over you and keep you safe.”

Sam nodded. “Thanks, Cas. take care of my brother.”

Castiel smiled and nodded.. “Be safe, my mate’s brother.” Sam nodded and left.

When Castiel walked back in and sat next to Dean on the bed, Dean sighed. “He’s got his own ideas about things, but I love him. And don’t  _ ever _ tell him I said that!”

Castiel smiled and leaned over to capture Dean’s mouth in a hot kiss.

“I promise, sweet boy.”

This led to more kissing, which led to making out, which of course, led to making love.

Dean growled in Cas’ ear, “I’ll be so fucking glad when I can be on top, grab those antlers and fuck you into the bed.”

In between peppering Dean’s face with kissed, Cas replied, “I’m looking forward to it.”

 


	17. Chapter 17

   Four months later found the violence of winter bleeding into the unpredictability of spring. The snow began its slow retreat and the weak sun gained more strength. Trees began to bud, and the wildflowers had not yet taken much root, but Castiel assured Dean they would soon. 

    Dean himself welcomed the change. With the help of Castiel’s magic, his leg had healed and he was able to stand on his own and walk. His leg was weak from months of disuse, but it was getting there. Castiel helped him exercise, and was always willing to be Dean’s crutch when he overexerted himself.  

     Today, Dean leaned into Castiel’s side only because he wanted to. He was naked as the day he was born, just like Castiel, and the two were basking in the spring sun. Castiel has insisted that Dean accompany him on his morning surveyance of his domain. He carefully lead Dean down non-existent paths to the river. The river flowed deep and fast with recent snowmelt and the spray it gave off made Dean shiver. It was bright and intense and absolutely bone chilling. Castiel chuckled as Dean jumped back from the river bank.

      “ _ Jesus _ , Cas! That’s arctic,” Dean barked.

      “It’s fresh snowmelt, what do you expect?” Castiel asked. He laughed until Dean glared, then he tried to sober himself, but mirth still danced in his beautiful eyes. Dean huffed. He could never remain even mildly annoyed with Castiel. 

     “Why did you bring me here, if not to zap my ass with cold?” Dean arched an eyebrow. Castiel smiled wide and took Dean’s hand. Dean leaned in for a kiss, dodging carefully around the antlers. Castiel accepted the kiss lovingly. 

      “Come, my darling heart. I have a surprise for you,” Castiel said, tugging Dean flush against his side. They walked always down the riverbank until they came to a shallow eddy that was sectioned off with rocks, seemingly Castiel’s work. The river raged coldly outside but the water in the eddy remained calm. Castiel lead Dean down to the water, but Dean resisted stepping in.

      “I thought you weren’t trying to give me hypothermia?” He groused. Castiel took several steps into the pool and smiled serenely over his shoulder. 

       “Do you not trust your mate?” He gave Dean puppy dog eyes the rivaled Sam’s, and how could Dean refuse him? He stepped deep into the pool and was immediately shocked. It was as warm as bath water. Dean turned wide, questioning eyes on Castiel. 

      “Cas?”

      “It’s a natural spring. Did you not say you wanted a bath?” Castiel grinned and sat down in the water. Dean waded deeper into the pool and sat down right beside Castiel. He groaned appreciatively. It had been  _ months  _ since he had warm water. 

    “For this, Cas, I think I can forgive that freezing shit.” Dean gestured at the roaring river behind them. Castiel grinned lecherously. 

     “I was rather hoping for a gift in return.” Castiel crawled between Dean’s legs. 

      “Yeah?” Dean arched an eyebrow. Castiel leaned in so he and Dean were nose to nose. His breath ghosted over Dean’s lips and the very tips of his wicked antlers brushed Dean’s temples. 

      “You’ve been well for months, my love. Make good on your promises,” Castiel whispered gruffly. He kissed Dean ferociously. Dean wanted to succumb to the wild dominance of the kiss and he almost did. Almost. Instead, Dean wrapped a hand around one of Castiel’s craggy antlers and forced his head back so Dean could suck a mark into his neck. Castiel moaned out a low sound from deep in his chest. Dean released his antlers and gently pushed Castiel away. 

      “Get on your knees. Can you magic yourself prepped?” Dean asked a little desperately. His cock was hard and aching, curving up towards his belly. The warm water lapped at it, making it even more sensitive. Castiel obeyed, dropping forward into the shallow water and exposing his ass to the air. He whispered a spell Dean knew well; they oft made love at night when the bed was warm and the lube jar seemed miles away. 

      Dean sat back and took in the sight before him. Castiel, ass presented, cock hard and heavy, pulled down by gravity and leaking steadily into the warm water that reached up to gently meet the tip. Morning sunlight poured over him, making his skin and his hair warm with a golden tint. A song bird alighted on a nearby tree and began to chirp a good morning. The mountain air was sharp with the scent of chilliness and pine. The river raged behind Dean, a violence that was beyond the little paradise of the spring. The mountain was beautiful, but to Dean, Castiel was the crown gem.

        “Do you need an invitation to mount me?” Castiel sounded annoyed. Dean grinned wolfishly. 

         “You’ll get what you get exactly when I say you get it,” he replied firmly. But he surged forward, and knowing Castiel’s spell to work well, buried his cock in Castiel’s ass. He wrapped his hands tightly around Castiel’s hips and began fucking him in earnest. Castiel’s body gripped Dean has he withdrew and swallowed him back as he thrusted back in. It didn’t take long for an orgasm to build. Castiel screamed to the sun and came in the water, simultaneously clamping down on Dean. After a couple more thrusts, Dean came inside Castiel, and in the throes of orgasm, he called out to the sky and the trees, but mostly Castiel:

       “All hail the mountain king.” 

       The birds burst into song. They came down from their orgasms and once again sat lazily in the warm water.

      “All hail the mountain king, hm? I quite like that,” Castiel said idly.

      “Shut up, it felt right,” Dean defended. Castiel hushed him with a sweet kiss to the cheek.

      “I said I liked it.” They were quiet for a while.

       “Don’t tell Sam about it,” Dean grumbled sulkily. Castiel has never really gained a filter. 

       “I won’t,” Castiel agreed, “speaking of Sam, he’ll pick us up tonight, yes?”

       “Yeah. You sure you won’t miss all this, Cas? It’s sure not as pretty, living in a bunker, hunting monsters.” Dean bit his lip.

       “I’ve no use for pretty without you. Of course I’ll miss it, but you’re my mate. You’re my  _ home _ . I told you I’d follow you and I will,” Castiel said gently, assuaging Dean’s fears for about the thousandth time since he’d agreed to return to the bunker with Dean and Sam.

       “We’ll visit,” Dean promised.

        “Thank you.” Castiel kissed his temple. Another bout of loving quiet was allowed to permeate the air. The mountain was the only voice to be heard for a long moment. 

       “I love you, Cas,” Dean said suddenly.

       “I love you, too,” Castiel agreed, already gearing up for Dean’s insecurities. 

       “And the antlers…?” Dean hedged for the thousandth time.

       “I’ll glamour them in public, I told you,” Castiel replied with a good natured eye roll. 

      “Cas?” 

       “Yes, Dean?”

       “You’re the best mate ever.”

        “I should like to think so.” Castiel’s tone was colored with mirth. 

         “ _ Cas _ .”

         “Yes?”

         “I meant that.”

         “I know, my precious boy, I know.”

         “You’re it for me. I love you. You’re stuck with me forever,” Dean said. The words felt weighty on his tongue. Castiel tangled their fingers and it got better. 

        “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”

         And everything was good. Great. Fantastic. The adjective didn’t matter. Dean had Castiel and his brother was on the way. The family would be together, and perfect seemed too small of a word. 


End file.
